The Return (Group RP)
Participating Authors: Sturmwind, MagResPolarbear, Blimie, LoPanShui, BlackCatF, Perfecto Oviedo, Wildsage, Tellerclees, Jackii, Radcjk, Cyrus Links to threads A story in 4 parts: #The Return - http://www.201ststrykers.com/index.php?/topic/204-group-rp-the-return/ #To Hell With Us - http://www.201ststrykers.com/index.php?/topic/323-group-rp-to-hell-with-us-the-return-part-2/ #At the Gates Of Hell - http://www.201ststrykers.com/index.php?/topic/466-group-rp-at-the-gates-of-hell-the-return-part-3/ #From Hell's Heart - http://www.201ststrykers.com/index.php?/topic/820-group-rp-from-hells-heart-the-return-part-4/ A rag-tag mercenary unit that is as much family as corporation gets sand thrown in its face when one of its former members returns and all manner of bad things seem to follow in his wake. Along the way, they will meet new friends and make new enemies. The members of the unit, their friends, and their families will become the subject of an extermination orders from the highest levels of the secret police of the draconian Successor State ruled by House Kurita. The only way to stop the threat will be to meet it head on. In order to do so, they will travel into Kuritan controlled space where they will find themselves positioned between the massed naval forces of two great nations, these fleets will loom large over every move that the Stryker forces make in an effort to rescue one of their members' sisters, and later, one of their own. Details Locations: Outreach, Scheat Timeline: November 3050-February 3051 Main Characters *Divad Tanaka *Alex Polarbear *Ryan Lewis *Perfecto Oviedo *John Jake J. Johnson *Gregor Heimler *Teller Clees *Janus Åkeson *Jackii De-La Rogue and the Black Lace Pirates *Sara Michaels *Nicholas Rajski *Emily Wolodkiewicz *Cyrus McBride Category:Summary Summary Part 1: The Return John Johnson, former lieutenant in the 201st Stryker Regiment and recent member of the Steel Jaguars mercenary unit, returns "home" to the Styrkers' compound on Outreach. Soon after, the Strykers and their base come under attack by both 'mech forces and special operations commandos. With the help of Captain Jackii and her Black Lace Pirates, they defeat both attacks and pull back into the compound to lick their wounds when a sniper shot Sgt. Clees, leading into Part 2... Part 2: To Hell With Us As a team of DEST infiltrators assault the Strykers' compound on the edge of Harlech City, leading to several serious injuries and the death of a few Strykers and two of the BLP. The information about the apprehend/exterminate order for the members of the Strykers comes into the open as does the fact that they are after families. Divad Tanaka finds out that his half siser, Yoshi Adder, is on the Combine world of Scheat and decides to go after her. Two battalions of Strykers join him. Before they've even jumped out of the Outreach system, however, their DropShip is beset by not one, but two saboteurs, making the beginning of their trip interesting, to say the least. Part 3: At the Gates Of Hell After roughly a month of traveling across the Federated Commonwealth, the JumpShip and DropShips carrying the rescue team from the 201st reaches Scheat, only to find that two massive fleets stand ready to pound each other apart in the space above the planet. Because neither side is willing to make a move that may ignite a delicate political situation between the Federated Commonwealth and the Draconis Combine, the unaffiliated mercenary DropShips are able to make planetfall and establish a landing zone outside the reach of the planet's defenders. Their landing is not completely unopposed, so a wing of aerofighters from the Davion Heavy Guards is assigned to provide support to the Strykers' DropShips; the wing's commander is John Johnson's long lost fiancee. Once on the ground, an extraction team successfully rescues Yoshi Adder, acquires her prototype 'mech, and then rescues a pair of downed AFFC aeropilots while the rest of the Strykers fight hard to keep the defenders attention and protect their landing zone from the larger force they're facing. Part 4: From Hell's Heart Upon their return to the landing zone, and before the leaders of the team of Strykers have a chance to consider their next move, their DropShip comes under attack again. This time, the assault does not come from battlemechs or heavy vehicles, but a team of infantrymen who have infiltrated the vessel. The Strykers discover the raid and fight it off, but not before a score of their number fall to the quiet attack. Later, one of the Stryker mechwarriors falls in battle and is captured. The Black Lace Pirates and a few Strykers quickly move to rescue him. In the process, they tear a path of destruction through the planet's defenders and rescue the other prisoners to complete their contract, bringing their operations on Scheat to an end. Category:Summary